Crime Investigation Episode 1
by EthanGold.17
Summary: Meet Finn Cleaper, The Wannabe FBI Agent who gone through so much and had a Hard Childhood. He Will Solve Cases, Meet New People.
1. Prologue

My Name is Finn Cleaper, My Life had been a wreck when I was a kid, My Parents were murdered when I was 17 Years Old and I saw the Police and FBI solving my Parent's Murder, I have been watching they investigate, Finding Evidence and Catching the Murderer And I also helped them, They said I could be an FBI Agent someday, Now I am living my life trying to become a FBI Agent. I take FBI Major and it is not easy as I thought, I started taking FBI Major since 20 Years Old, I worked hard and try to be the best as i can. Finally At a age of 27, I got my FBI Badge and started finding places to work, This is so hard until I almost gave up. Been to 10 Police Stations but got rejected. 4 months trying to find a job failed. But one day, A Police Station Called CSI Police Department was looking for an FBI Agent, and I got accepted there, I was So Happy but I realized this is just the beginning of my Journey.

 **Continued in the Next Episode for the First Case.**


	2. Part 1

**_I started the Job at CSI straight away, And I meet with Jack Harper the Head Of the CSI Police Station, i was so excited to meet him._**

Jack : "Hey, Are you the Young Newcomer?"

Finn : "Yes, I am so glad to get this job, You know How hard it is for me to get a Job?"

Jack : "Haha, I hired you because I know you have Potential To become A Great FBI."

 ** _I was very pleased to know he saw potential in me, Getting Rejected in 10 Departments was awful and I don't even know why they don't want to accept me. Anyway I feel Happy until..._**

Finn : "Aww, Please Don't make me Blush. Anyway, Where do I start? Do i get a Tour of the Department?"

Jack : "I wish i could give to a tour, But Unfortunately I will give you a New Case To Solve."

 ** _I was Like, What the Heck? How on earth am I supposed to Solve a Case now?! I just started to work here, I tried to reason with Him but he kept on saying you can do it.._**

Finn : "What?, A Case for me to solve now? How am I supposed to Do that?"

Jack : "Don't worry, It's a really Simple Case that just came Out, You'll Do Fine."

Finn : "Hmmmm, Ok I will try, I will do my best to impress you."

Jack : "Yes, That's the spirit."

Sienna : "Boss, who is this? A Stranger?"

Jack : "No, He is Finn Cleaper the Newcomer to this Department."

Sienna : "Oh, Sorry where are my manners, Nice To meet you Finn my name is Sienna Moss and I am the Boss's Assistant and I will be taking you and explaining your Very First Case."

Jack : "Sienna is sometimes Rude, but she is really kind, She will help you through out the case."

Finn : "Ok, Nice to meet you Sienna, Please Explain me my First Case, I want to get Started."

Sienna : "Sure"

Jack : "Well, I will leave it to you Sienna, and Finn, Call me if you already solved your First Case, Good Luck."

Finn : "Thanks, ummmm, Boss, I will."

 _ **I was so nervous When I found out I will be Solving the First Case, I have no experience in this Department Whatsoever and I have So much to learn as a Young Intern, But I trust Sienna To help me through this Case, I wanna impress the Boss and show Him i can do this, And Also for my parents and Btw, Sienna looks so Pretty, I already had a Crush on Her the first time I saw her. Well, enough about that.**_

Sienna : "Follow me, I will take you to the Documents Room for your First Case."

Finn : "Cool."

 _ **I followed her to this room filled with Documents also Solved and Unsolved Cases, It's So cool.**_

Sienna : "Damn it, where is the file, I swear i put it here. Oh no, That's right, I left In my Office, Finn Wait here I'll be right back."

Finn : "Ok, please be back A.S.A.P"

 _ **When she left to her office, I found something very interesting a Case from 2006 Unsolved.**_

Finn : "Ooo, A Case 2006 Unsolved, Fortunately Its the Only Case in 2006 Unsolved."

 _ **Then I soon realized that my Parent's Murder was in 2006, I immediately Got scared.**_

Finn : "But, My Parents died in 2006, I think a Peek of that Document won't Hurt."

 _ **I shouldn't have my curiosity Get to me, As soon as I peek at the Document I froze, I couldn't Say Anything, Because That is the Case Files where my Parents got murdered and they Never Found The Killer.**_

Finn : "What the?, My Parents never got Justice? They Never found the killer who Murdered my Parents."

 _ **I Almost Cried Like literally, And then suddenly Sienna is about to come back and I immediately Put back the Files in the exact same Spot.**_

Sienna : "Oh man, So hard to find that case, Anyway Finn Here is your First Case, A Man murdered in Florida Street 13th Avenue. The FBI already Identified him, His name is Rorry Peters, 37 Years Old. Now Its for you to investigate the Crime Scene."

 _ **I shuttered and Regain myself.**_

Finn : "Oh, sorry I didn't realize you were there, Ok Could you bring me there?"

Sienna : "Of Course, That is why i am here."

 ** _I followed Her to a FBI's Car, The Car is really good and Fancy I was Jealous. But whatever, I went in the car and Sienna Drive me to the Crime Scene where there are so many cops and the body is still there. When I reached there The Police were everywhere and The Body was laying on the Sidewalk._**

Foster : "Excuse me, Who are you? This is a Crime Scene."

Sienna : "Please Respect him, He is Finn Cleaper and he is a newcomer here."

Foster : "Oh, sorry I didn't know, My name is Foster Holmes and I am a FBI Agent, You can start Investigating, I'll let you in the Crime Scene."

 ** _The Police Let me in the Crime Scene and I started Investigating And Then Suddenly Sienna just ask me Questions On Evidence._**

Sienna : "What Do you think Is the cause of death of this man?"

Finn : "Ummm, Stabbed 4 times in the chest? Maybe?"

Sienna : "Good, You are a fast learner. What the Possible Murder Weapon Based on the Shape of Wound?"

 ** _I was Like confused I am still searching, Maybe this is part of my Test._**

Finn : "Based on the Shape, I say it could be a Kitchen Knife."

Sienna : "Very Good, I like you, Well Find a Evidence that can Identify the Killer."

Finn : "Ok, I will."

 ** _I searched and searched for 30 minutes, and I finally found evidence._**

Finn : "I found a Leather Shoe and a Foot Print in the Alley."

Sienna : "Great, This is a good start for evidence, Well Done, Find more evidence."

 _ **Really? Another one, Well i guess i have to search again. I searched for another 30 minutes and i hardly Found anything until I found a Torn Cloth Fill with Blood.**_

Finn : "I found this Blood Cloth, Does this help?"

Sienna : "Yes it does, Its a very important Evidence, This could Tell whether this is the Killer's Blood or the Victim's Blood, Good Job, Your work is done for today, You may go back to the Police Station."

 _ **Well, At least I did well, I studied alot of Basics about Evidence Few Years Back, So Yeah I should do well lol. I think Sienna Purposely ask me those questions to guide me on my First Case since I am Very Inexperienced. I appreciate That, But After that I'm Confused what to do.**_

Finn : "Now what Sienna?"

Sienna : "Just bring these Evidences to the Forensics and then Go the the Autopsy Room see if there is something you can help out."

Finn : "Ok, Will do."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Stay Tuned For Part 2 of Episode 1**


	3. Part 2

_**After i searched for Evidence in the Crime Scene, Sienna took me back to the Police Station and I immediately go to the Autopsy Room just like she asked me too. In the Autopsy, I met a doctor named George Sid who is the one who does all of the Autopsy. The Autopsy Room is so cool, I have never seen a place like that.**_

George : "Hi, You must be Finn Cleaper the new and young Intern in this Department."

Finn : "Yes I am, and I am here to Help you do the Autopsy."

George : "Nice, and My Name is George Sid and I am the one and only Doctor who does all of the Autopsies."

Finn : "So, What can I help you with?, I want to start right away."

George : "Well, since you are a newcomer, you can start by observing the body see if you can find something that can identify the victim more."

 ** _He asked me to observe the body already? I don't know if I can, I guess the boss really have high expectations for me so I will just try my best, because I want to prove to Jack that I can be an FBI Agent._**

Finn : "Hmmm, I Found lots of distinctive wounds in the hands, maybe he got a fight will the Killer."

George : "Very good, That is a very important Clue, What Else can you find?"

Finn : "Let me see, hmmmmm..."

Finn : "Oh!, There is this Strange Snake Like Tattoo in his Arm, Probably Part of a Gang or something, maybe I should take a picture of this and give it to Sienna."

George : "Wow, for a young intern you are quite impressive, Well done!"

Finn : "Thanks, It was nothing."

 _ **Actually I also took Basics in Autopsy in my FBI Academy, I known some obvious Clues and also detailed ones, I think so far I am doing well, I just want to know when I am going to see The FBI Agents Talk to the loved one of this victim, or Interrogating a Suspect, but Oh well, At least so far I am doing Well.**_

George : "Now Sienna asked me to tell you to meet her in your new office, and then she said She will Show you FBI Agents Talking to Suspects That could possibly Murdered Rorry Peters and The Loved ones of this victim.

Finn : "Great! I can't wait for it, I am going to meet her, See ya later Doctor George!"

George : "See you later, and you can just call me Doctor."

Finn : "Ok."

 **Stay Tuned for Part 3 of Episode 1**


	4. Part 3

**_I was so excited to see FBI Agents interview suspects and loved one, It is something that I wanted to see for a while._**

Sienna : "There you are Finn, come on, I'll show you the interview room."

Finn : "Sure!"

Sienna : "Wow, you seem excited."

Finn : "Yes I am, I've been wanting to see this."

Sienna : "Great, because after all the suspects has been interviewed, you will be the one deciding the killer and proving that he or she is the killer."

Finn : "Yes Ma...wait what?"

 _ **This keeps on getting harder, after the suspects has been interviewed, I'm the one that has to decide who killed Rorry Peters? That's ridiculous, What if I Send a innocent person to jail? I am nervous at the same time excited.**_

Finn : "Are you sure you are gonna ask me to do it?"

Sienna : "Sure, why not? and don't worry, I'll help you confronting the killer."

Finn : "Phewww.."

Sienna : "Now, let me take you to the interview room where you'll be seeing Foster one of the FBI Agent interviewing the suspects and another FBI Agent named Gianna Terene who is interviewing the loved one of Rorry Peters."

Finn : "Cool, and I already met Foster, Foster Holmes isn't it?"

Sienna : "Yes, now follow me."

 ** _I followed Sienna to the interview room and I saw Foster interviewing a suspect named Jenna Larsen, a 26 Years Old maid of the Peters Family also another agent named Gianna Terene interviewing the Wife of Rorry Peters named Ricarda Peters._**

Mrs. Peters : "I can't believe my husband is dead, He is such a good person. (Crying Emotionally)"

Gianna : "I'm so sorry for your lost , we will promise that we will find this person who did this."

Mrs. Peters : "I just can't believe he's dead, We were only married for 2 Years and planning to have a child this year. (Sobbing)"

Gianna : "I know this is hard but I need your help to identify the killer. Do anyone want to hurt Mr. Peters?"

Mrs. Peters : "No, no one, He is such a kind man. He always helps people in need."

Gianna : "I see, do Mr. Peters have any problems lately?"

Mrs. Peters : "Well, we do have a slight financial problems, but we managed it. I can't think of any problems my husband have."

Gianna : "Thank you for your time Mrs. Peters, you may go now."

Mrs. Peters : "Thank you, and please find the person who killed my husband."

Gianna : "We will, and before you go, I don't happen to see you had a wound in your hand."

Mrs. Peters : "Oh this is nothing, I cut my hand cooking Vegetables few days ago."

Gianna : "Ok, you may go, we will be in touch."

 ** _After her interview, I was about to go to see Mr. Holmes interview the suspect until..._**

Sienna : "So Finn, do you think the wife did it?"

Finn : "I don't know, but the wound in her hand seems suspicious. But I doubt it's nothing."

Sienna : "Yes, anything else?"

Finn : "Well, her husband had a tattoo in his arm, the wife seems to lie about not having any problems."

Sienna : "Yes, I didn't notice that, I think she is hiding something, but we don't know yet, Let's see Foster interview our possible suspect."

Finn : "Ok"

 _ **Meanwhile with Mrs. Peters...**_

Mrs. Peters : "Oh my god, I thought They had me caught"

? : "You didn't tell the agents about your husband joining our gang right?"

Mrs. Peters : "No of course not, I hope the Agents don't know about this, I need to keep this a secret."

? : "You better, because if you don't, you will be our next victim.."

Mrs. Peters : *Gulp* *Gulp*

 **Stay tuned for Part 4 of Episode 1**


End file.
